Naruto Crosses Over to Harry Potter
by GaaraandMe4ever
Summary: What happens when these two worlds combine? The results, WTF?. Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata are sent out to protect wizard Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort. Will these ninjas succeed? Or will the unexpected get to them? I hope you all enjoy!
1. The Hokage's Choice

**Chapter 1: The Hokage's Choice**

In the Hokage Tower, a woman with long blond hair with 2 pigtails has just received a message. But there was something strange about this particular message. Instead of it being delivered by a messenger hawk, a messenger owl delivered it. The woman has read this message over and over again. She knew what it meant; in fact she knew what it was. "SHIZUNE!" She exclaimed. Just then a woman with short black hair with a pig in her arms comes rushing in. "Yes Tsunade-Sama? What is it?"

"I want 4 ninjas, one of them is going to be Sakura. The other three I want you to find Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. No other Jounin will be needed for this mission."

"Got it, Tsunade-Sama." And with that, she bowed and left. Leaving Tsunade in a ponder. _Is this really going to be a good idea?_

Meanwhile, Naruto was training out in the forest. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" yelled Naruto. Then 2 Naruto's came out. "Go!" said the original one, and the 3 Naruto's set out. Just then, a shuriken came out and it hit one of the shadow clones in the head. Leaving only 2. _So that's where she is._ The Naruto's jumps straight towards to where the shuriken was thrown. No one was there. "Lets split up." He told his clone. "You look for Hinata and I'll go find Sakura." Then he whispered in his ear something. The shadow clone nods and then they both split. _Great, where did they go?_ Thought a pink-haired girl up in the trees. She jumps up to find a Naruto right behind her with a kunai at hand. _Naruto!_She both land on their feet. She runs towards him and aimed her right fist to his face. The clone dodged it, but not in time to see her left leg brought up and he was kicked in the chest. There was a puff of smoke, and that was that of the Naruto. "It was a clone? So that means…." She gasped. _Hinata!_

Hinata was fighting the real Naruto and was just about finished with him. "Hiya!" She exclaimed, raising her hand towards Naruto. But yet again, it was another shadow clone. _There are_ _so many of them. _She thought."Hey Hinata!" Exclaimed Naruto, who was right behind her. She turned around and Naruto was raising his fist at her. . "I got you!" Sakura then showed up and punched Naruto when he turned around, and sent him flying. _I think Sakura was actually trying to kill me…_Thought Naruto as he landed on the ground. "Sorry Naruto. But you let your guard down." She smiled then looked at Hinata, "Are you alright?" Hinata nods. "Yes I am." She blushed and turned to Naruto. "N…Naruto…are you…" She was cut off because someone soon yelled Naruto's name. Naruto looked up to find Shizune running towards them. "Ah! Shizune-San!"

"I called you all to say that you will be going on a mission. It's rather complicated so listen carefully." Warns Tsunade. "I want you to go to a school. Before you say anything." For Naruto was about to object. "I want you all to go to a school where they use magic. I have no clue why the headmaster called us for such a time, but we have to help them either way. The school you'll be "attending" is called Hogwarts. It's a school full of witches, wizards, ghosts, and other things. Don't worry the ghosts are harmless." She caught Naruto shivering at the word _ghost_. "You will be on the lookout for a wizard named Lord Voldemort. At the school he's often named as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', so careful when and where you say it." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ordered Tsunade. The 3 gasps to see whom it was. Neji Hyuga. "Neji will be joining you on the journey. While over there, you are to keep an eye out on a boy named Harry Potter." She took the picture from her desk and showed them. "Lord Voldemort wants to kill him." She continued. "He nearly did when he was one." They gasped. "I know. That is why he has the lightning scar on his forehead. You need to find out how he got it and why Lord Voldemort is out to get him. Once you get this info, send a messenger owl or hawk. After that, stay and keep an eye out for Harry, and find some other info on Voldemort. Last but not least. You will listen to the teachers, especially the headmaster. You will know who he is once you see him. He is the oldest, wisest, and strongest, so it will be best that you don't mess with him." The 4 nodded. "Careful for spells, hexes, and other things. Remember it's a school of magic. There will be wands, flying brooms, and potions and such. So be careful the four of you." "Yes!" They all agreed. "Good. You will leave first thing in the morning. Dismiss!" With that, they left.

"A wizarding school. I wonder what its gonna be like." Said Naruto to Sakura while they were eating at the ramen shop later that night.

"I don't know, but I hope it wont get in the way of finding Sasuke." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"We'll find him for sure Sakura. I will keep my promise, no matter what!"

The next day, the 4 met at the gate that morning. All have their stuff packed and are ready to set off. "Tsunade-Sama gave me the map to the location of the school." Said Neji. "Are we all set?" The 3 nodded. "Alright then. Lets go!" And they headed out.


	2. They Arrive at a Feast

**Chapter 2: They Arrive at a Feast**

"Oh, so they're on their way now. It has been 5 long days for them." An old man said to himself. He had a beard that reached the floor and a mustache as long. He had half moon glasses and was smiling. "It's almost time for the feast, I should be going." He then left his office and once he reached the room, he sat in the chair that he usually sat in. Soon after, students and teachers arrived.

"How much farther until get there?" Asked Naruto. "Not long." Answered Hinata. She was using her byakugan to look ahead. While Neji, looked at the map. "Here!" exclaimed Hinata. They stopped and landed on the ground. "So this is Hogwarts." Said Sakura.

"I guess so." Said Neji.

"It looks more like a castle than a school." Naruto remarked. They walked towards the school. Each thinking, what is lying ahead of them.

Everyone came back from their vacation and has now gathered to their tables and is chatting among friends. Dumbledor was making his speech and announced that they'll be some new comers. "Please treat them with respect and don't put spells, hexes or anything to them. For they don't use magic." Everyone in the room started to murmur. "So they must be muggles then." Said a boy with brunette hair to his 2 friends. They both nodded in agreement. "Silence." Said Dumbledor. "They can not use magic, but they can do some things that we can't really do ourselves." There was a knock at the door and the doors opened to 4 people. The whole room was soon filled with whispers. "They're all staring." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I know. But don't let them distract you, we are, after all, on a mission." She whispered back. Once they reached to where Dumbledor was standing, they bowed. Dumbledor silenced everyone. "Please tell everyone what your names are." Neji was the first to step up and face the 4 tables. "I am Neji Hyuuga." Then he bowed. Next was Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, pleased to meet you all." She bowed.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She followed Neji and Hinata's lead and bowed.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." And bowed. Everyone was silent. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Boomed Dumbledor. "I am Albus Dumbledor, the headmaster of this school." _Tsunade baa-chan was right, you really can tell._Thought introduced the teachers, and told them about the tables and which tables the students were sitting in. "And that's the Slytherns' table." He said pointing to the table in the far right. "We have a table ready for you. Let the feast begin!" Soon food was popping up from the tables. "Whoa." The four said in awe. "So, shall we get seated?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" exclaimed Naruto.

After they went to take their seats and said their blessings, they started talking about which dormitory they should stay in. "We should each should stay in a dorm." Explained Neji. "Sakura, why don't you take Hufflepuff?"

"Sure." She said.

"I'll take Raven claw." Said Hinata.

"I'll be taking Slytherin. So that leaves you, Naruto…" He faced Naruto, who was eating a chicken leg. "I got it, Gryffendor." He said between bites.

After dinner, Hinata told the headmaster and teachers which dorm they were staying in. Dumbledor told her which teacher was the head of which group and that they have a bed ready for each of them in those dorms. Hinata nodded and said her thanks and told the others, after that, they went their separate ways. "Remember." Said Neji before they separated, "We are just students here. Don't do anything stupid and don't act on you own. We have to make sure to protect Harry. If there's any more info about him that you've gotten, then we'll meet up and talk about it." "Right!" They all said. Sakura and Hinata left. But Neji and Naruto stayed. "You must have thought I wanted to talk to you the most, Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Since you're going to be in Harry's dorm, keep a good eye out for him. Just like Tsunade-Sama has told us."

"Don't worry. I won't." Naruto promised.

"Don't let your guard down either, it could be very dangerous if he gets him."

"Yeah, it must be hard having to live with that. But don't worry I wont let him out of my sight. That's a promise."

While Naruto was walking with the Gryffendors, all of them were staring at him. "You know, its not polite staring at people you know?" They all stopped staring, but they couldn't help but whisper behind his back and sneak glances towards him. "So what is he?" They would ask. "You think he's working for the Dark Arts?"

"Why is he wearing a black and orange jumpsuit?" Naruto stopped at a painting of a fat lady. "So, where do you guys go next?" He turned around and asked the others. "There's a password." There came a girl with long frizzy brunette hair. "My name is Hermoine Granger. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand. He took it. "So what's the password?" He asked. "Sleeping Doddle." She said to the painting. "You may proceed." She said. "Gahhh…. it talks…" He said in shock. "Yes, all the pictures talk and moves. But they can't get out of their painting." Hermoine explained. "Unfortunately." Said the painting. She opened up the door and they all went in. "This is the common room where you hangout and talk and stuff. But this is the girls dormitory," She said pointing towards it. "The guys dormitory is over on that side. See you later." Then headed towards the girls dorms. "That is our friend Hermoine." Said a voice behind him. Naruto turned around to see a boy with red hair and a guy next to him that Tsunade showed to him and the others. "I'm Ron Weasly and this is Harry Potter. Have you heard of him?"

"Ron!" whispered Harry.

"What? You're famous here, why not see if you're famous there." He whispered back.

"I highly doubt it."

"Uh. I have heard of you." Said Naruto.

"Wait… you have?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but I never like, saw your picture or anything." Trying not to lie much.

"Really? By who?" Asked Ron.

"When we were coming from our village to here." He looked at Harry and saw his forehead with the lightning scar running across it. "Isn't that why you're famous?" He asked. "Because of the lightning scar?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "I've been having this for as long as I can remember."

"Oh. Is it some kind of curse?"

"Well yeah, sort of."

"Someone wanted to kill him but instead ending up leaving a lightning mark on his forehead." Said Ron bluntly.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Who wanted to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"There's this prophecy of some sort that I'm in and this one guy is trying to kill me. That's all. Come on Ron, it's time to go to bed." He grabbed Ron's arm and left the common room into the dorms. Once they were in their room, Ron wanted to know why he was in a rush to leave Naruto. "Ok. There is a party going on at Hagrid's, and he really wants us to be there."

"What?" asked Ron. "I am not going back there. After what happened last time. I don't ever want to go back there again."

"Oh come on! So you got a bit drunk, what's so bad about that?"

"A BIT?!" hissed Ron. " I took off my shirt and tried to have sex with Hermoine!" Harry couldn't help but giggle at that. "It's not funny!" hissed Ron again. Harry stopped. "I'm sorry. But anyway I'm going to the party, so is Hermoine and some others. I believe Malfoy is going to be there."

"Why would Malfoy be coming?" Said Ron with interest.

"Dunno, but I'm going to find out."

"Then I'm so there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhh, Naruto might here you." Hushed Harry.

Naruto and the others sneaked out that night making sure they were not seen. They had a meeting just before the houses left for the party.

"Any news about Harry?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah." Said Neji. "Some sort of prophecy with the Lord of Dark Arts."

"I had the same info." Said Naruto. "But not the Lord of Dark Arts part."

"I had the same info as well." Said Sakura.

"Same here." Hinata agreed. "What could it possibly mean?"

"Whatever it means, Harry's somehow involved." Said Sakura.

"We need more information. I'll send an owl to Tsunade-Sama." Said Neji. He left to Dumbledors room. "So what now?" Asked Sakura.

"There's going to be a party later on tonight." Answered Naruto.

"We have now time to party Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No, but listen. Harry and his friends will be there." He explained. "The party is going to take place at Hagrids'." They met Hagrid at the feast and saw how huge he was. They all shuddered. "Master Dumbledor said that he lives in a cottage somewhere near here. When I went to go tell him where we'll be staying in." Hinata told them. Just then, Neji came. "I have sent the owl to Tsunade-Sama. I have to say, that headmaster is crazy." He said. "How so?" Asked Naruto.

"He was nude when I came in…" He replied. Everyone fell silent. "You just walked in on him?" Asked Sakura.

"No I knocked and he told me to come in and…" They fell silent again. "Back to the Harry subject." Said Neji breaking the silence. "What have you guys come up with?"

"There's a party at Hagrid's and Harry will be there from what Naruto heard." Answered Hinata.

"So I've heard from the Slytherins. A blond haired kid named Draco Malfoy said he was going." Neji Said. "It seems that everyone was talking about it…we should go and check it out. Since Harry is going to be there." They all nodded in agreement. Then they parted.


	3. They Party to Remember

**Chapter 3: The Party to Remember**

Once they reached the cottage, they were amazed at what was inside. A giant spider, a few baby dragons and their mom, a bottle of wine, some vodka, chocolate, and some food. Everyone there was having a blast. There was a DJ in the back, whom Hinata recognized is from Ravenclaws house. It was dark with neon green, pink, orange, yellow, blue, and some white lights. Everyone was having a great time. A random guy, whom Neji said was from Slytherin, came up to Hinata and asked to dance with her. "Come on baby," he said in a slurred voice. "I don't bite."

"No I shouldn't." She said. Naruto stepped up in front of the guy. "Hey, don't mess with her." He snarled. The guy cursed under his breath and said, "She ain't worth it anyway." And walked away towards a table that was filled with champagne bottles and a bartender behind it. "Let's look for Har-." Hinata started but was cut off by a man with dark hair and a pointy nose. "And what brings you here?" He said. Staring at the 4 of them. "We heard about the party and decided to come." Sakura replied with a smile. _God his breath smells of whiskey. _She thought. "Well, shall we dance then." A new song "Pop, Lock, and Drop It" came on and she declined. "Oh, come now." There came Dumbledor with a broad smile on his face. "What a pleasure for you guys to come!" He looked at Snape. "Ah! Looking for a dance partner I see?" He asked.

"You got that right." Snapped Snape. "With Sakura here." He looked at her.

"R-Really, I don't want to." Said Sakura. "I don't even know the song." "Lean Wit It Rock Wit It" came on. "Come." Said both Snape and Dumbledor. "We'll teach you all." Said Dumbledor. He grabbed Hinata and Naruto, while Snape took Sakura and Neji. "Here's how you do it." Explained Snape. "You do what they tell you to." He showed them. He leaned then rocked, and at the end, snapped his fingers. "You try."

"Uh…." Neji started, and then looked at Sakura, who was looking at him. "I guess we have no choice now do we?" He asked her.

"It's a hopeless case." She replied. So they both gave it a try. "Very good Sakura." Snape commented. "You too Neji."

"Whoot! Really good!" Said a girl behind him. It was a girl with long brunette hair. "Ah! Ms. Granger." Said Snape. "Care to join us?" He invited. "You bet!" She looked at Neji. "That is, if Neji over here will." Neji sighed. _There really is no way to get of this. _"Fine then." He said. Hermoine squealed. And they all danced to "Lean Wit It Rock Wit It". "You're pretty good." He decided to complement her.

"So are you." She replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sakura?" Neji asked Sakura.

"Yeah kinda." She replied with a smile. I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing." A new a song then came up. "_I'm, too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." _Then there were loud "WHOOOTS!!" coming from nearby. Sakura, Neji, Snape, and Hermoine all went to the ring of people. And there in middle of circle, were 4 guys. 3 of them didn't have their shirts on, except for one with the black and orange jumpsuit. "NARUTO_?" _Exclaimed both Neji and Sakura. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura asked. Naruto had a black shirt on and was waving his jacket over his head. With Ron, Harry, and Malfoy doing the same. Hinata was blushing a bit. "Oh, hey guys." Naruto said nervously. "Were you guys able to learn "Lean Wit It Rock Wit It"?" He asked.

"Chaa!! Don't change the subject Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What? The song was kind of, I dunno, catchy so, uhh…." He trailed off. "Better my jacket than my shirt right?" He smiled. _You can say that again. _Thought Sakura with a scowl. "S-S-Sakura-chan… please don't give me that look." Said Naruto nervously. Waving his hands in front of him. "Whatever." She leaned towards Naruto and said, "Just don't forget our mission. Got it?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "By the way." Said Naruto. "Where's Neji?" Sakura looked around and surely, Neji was not in sight. "I don't know." She said. "I'll go look for him. You stay here and keep an eye on Harry."

"Right." And Naruto continued dancing. "Hinata!" He called out. "You're not gonna dance?" She blushed and shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm good." Naruto just shrugged and said, "Let me know if you wanna dance together or something ok?" Hinata nodded her head. Naruto smiled. Hinata turned red some more, but smiled back. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see that it was Neji. He had kissing marks on his face. "Neji!" She exclaimed. "What happened? Sakura had just gone to look for you." "I prefer not to say." He replied. "All I can say is, hide me from Hermoine." Hinata giggled and went to the bartender, who was Professor Slughorn, and asked for a napkin. When she got back, Neji was crouched down on the floor. "Neji, please get up." She said and handed him napkins. He quickly got up to his feet and took the napkins. "Thank you." He said while wiping the lipstick off his face. "What did you do to get all that?" Naruto said coming out of nowhere. "N-N-Naruto-kun. Where'd you, how'd you-" She was stuttering so much, that Naruto put his finger on her mouth and she fainted. "Did I scare her that much?" He asked Neji. "I guess so." Naruto picked her up. Her face was so red, that Naruto thought she was sick. So he laid her down in a nearby couch. Neji followed. Naruto and told Neji, after a floating tray of margarita's came by, that Sakura was looking for him. Neji nodded and blushed. "What?" Naruto asked. "…Did Sakura-chan do that?" Neji spit out his drink and it spread on Naruto's face. "Sorry Naruto." He apologized, while Naruto wiped the drink of his face, he said, "That's ok. At least I know it was not Sakura-chan." Neji shook his head no. "It was Hermoine." Naruto gasped. But then asked why Neji blushed when he said Sakura's name. "Because she saw the whole thing. I was dancing with Hermoine, I basically didn't have choice, and all of a sudden she had put on lipstick and…" Naruto's mouth was wide open. "After that." Neji continued. "Sakura came from what it looks like was searching for me." Naruto nodded. "Sakura then just froze. I finally pulled myself away from Hermoine and she just glared at me and stormed away." Neji sighed. "It is all too embarrassing just talking let alone thinking about it." He took a huge gulp of the margarita and put it on the table that was next to the couch. Hinata finally woke up after a minute or 2 later. "Ah! Hinata, you're finally awake." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed and just nodded her head. Sakura then finally comes, pushing herself through the crowd of people and reached to where they were sitting. "I was looking for all of you. Please hide me!" She exclaimed.

"Why what happened?" Asked Naruto.

"Was it Hermoine?" Asked Neji. "Don't tell me she likes girls too?"

"No, it's… Snape." Sakura said between pants.

"What did he try to do?" Hinata asked.

"Did he try to do something to you?" Ask Naruto.

"No, he wanted me to dance with him but I refused and walked away, and when I looked back, he was following me! I tried losing him but he just keeps stalking me." She looked around when she spoke this. "Please hide me." She pleaded.

"Fine." Said Neji. "Naruto, Hinata, hide both of us ok?"

"Sure thing." Replied Naruto.

"And while we're here, we'll keep a look out for Harry." Said Sakura.

"Good idea." Said Neji. Hinata and Naruto hid Neji and Sakura behind a invisible cloak. When Hermoine and Snape came towards them asking where Neji and Sakura were, Naruto and Hinata said they haven't seen them since they danced. "Liar." Said Snape. Hermoine nodded and they both pressured them where they were. Hinata gave Naruto a look that she had an idea. "Um, we'll go look for them. I'm kind of worried that we haven't seen them in a while." She said.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Naruto. They all split up and a little while later Neji came. "NEJI!" exclaimed Hermoine. "I have been looking for you!" She hugged him. He pulled away and walked out the door, telling Hermoine to come with him. Hermoine gladly came. But when she went outside, Neji was gone. "Neji?" She exclaimed, "Neji where are you?" _Man that was close. _Thought Naruto. There was a puff of smoke and Naruto was back to himself. "I wonder how Hinata is doing."

"Ah, Sakura, so that's where you've been." Said Snape. Sakura was standing on a wall. "What are you doing up on the wall?" Asked Snape. "Why don't you come dance with me on the dance floor?" Sakura shook her head. "Why Sakura. You were good with lean wit it rock wit it. Why not dance with me now?"

"Because I want to be alone right now." Hinata said. "Well do you want some company?" Asked Snape. Getting closer to Hinata. "No I'm good. But thanks anyway." She got off the wall and walked away. Snape got really mad but stormed the other way. When Hinata made sure she was out of range, she went out of the cottage and turned back to herself. "Hey Hinata!" She turned around and there was Naruto. Hinata blushed. "N-Naruto-kun. How did it go?"

"It went as planned. You?"

"Same here."

"Good. Let's head back to the others." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed more but nodded her head yes. When they reached the cottage, everyone was leaving. They spotted Neji and Sakura. "Hey you guys." Naruto walked up towards them. Hinata followed.

"Thanks for taking care of those two, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Yeah." Agreed Neji.

"No problem!" Said Naruto. Just then, Sakura gasped.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto. "Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Harry is over there talking to the blond boy from earlier over there." Said Naruto. They turned to where Naruto was pointing. They saw Harry arguing with a blond haired kid. "That's Malfoy." Neji pointed out.

"Let's see what they're up too." Said Sakura. They snuck over to where Harry and Draco were standing. "What the hell Potter? I totally had it down packed." Said Draco. "Whatever! Just don't ever get with her again!" Exclaimed Potter. "Whatever Potter, I only got her a drink and that's all! Don't get so uptight on stuff like that!"

"I'm not being uptight, I just don't like you giving Ginny drinks. Who knows what you did to it!"

"For the last time Potter, I did NOT spyke her drink. If you want me to prove it to you I can." Harry thought about this for a moment then said,

"Yeah, give me proof, if you have any that is."

"Fine then, ask Ron. Ask Professor McGongal, she saw the me the whole time!" Draco was turning red with fury. Just then Professor McGongal came. "Here she is right now. Ask her Potter." Harry jogged toward her. "Professor, did you see Malfoy spyke Ginny's drink?" He asked. "Why no." She replied, winking at Harry. "Of course not. But I wouldn't mind if you would spyke mine once in a while." She said getting closer to Harry. "N-no thanks." He stammered and walked away. When he got to Malfoy, he said, "Ok Malfoy, you're right."

"Damn straight I am!" Draco replied.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Harry asked. Draco thought for a while. Then he smirked and nodded his head. "What?" Said Harry. Draco looked up from the ground to Harry. He looked past Harry to where Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura were hiding. They froze when Draco looked their way. "I want to hook up with that Hinata girl."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Shhh!" Said Sakura. Putting her hand over Naruto's mouth. "Do you want them to let them know we're listening?"

"No way Malfoy." Said Harry. "I got dibs on her. You can have that pink haired chick." "What? Hell no! Hinata's way better looking than THAT!" Draco argued. "WHAT?!" Exclaimed Sakura. Naruto put his hands over Sakura's mouth this time. "Now who's talking?" He hissed into her ear. "Fine then Draco." Said Harry, continuing the conversation. "I will try and get Naruto to hook you and Hinata up." "Neji." Whispered Sakura, "I'm surprised you haven't objected to this."

"No it's fine." Said Neji. "Thadda boy Harry. Have her meet me by tomorrow at the library." Draco instructed. With that, he left for the school. "Damn." Said Harry. "How am I going to do this?" He asked himself. Just then Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura came out of the bushes and walked over to Harry. "Oh I'm so glad you're here Hinata!" He went to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, do you wanna go and meet me at the library tomorrow afternoon after Potions class?" He asked. Hinata looked at the others. They nodded. "Sure." She said. Harry smiled and walked off. When he got to the school, Draco was waiting for him. "So?" He asked.

"She agreed tomorrow at the library, after potions class." Said Harry.

"Good boy Harry. This is a contest between you and me." With that he headed for the Slytherin's dorm. Harry went back to Gryffendors.

"We'll meet first thing in the morning outside at Hagrids, ok?" Said Sakura. The rest nodded and headed for the dorms.


	4. A Contest

**Chapter 4: A Contest**

Morning came and Sakura and Hinata are already outside, but Neji and Naruto hasn't shown up at yet. "They're late." Sakura murmured.

"I'm sure they have a perfect explanation to why they are not here Sakura." Said Hinata.

"DAMN RIGHT THEY BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!!" Just then Naruto and Neji came running towards them. "Neji, Naru-" Hinata started but was cut off by Sakura. "Where the hell have you guys been?!" She exclaimed. Neji and Naruto were panting. "P-P-Please. Saku- Sakura-chan." Said Naruto between pants.

"W-We didn't mean too." Said Neji also between pants. _Wow. Neji is out of breath. I've never really seen him do this before._ Sakura thought. "So what happened?" She asked. Finally Naruto and Neji stood up straight and looked at each other for a moment. "Well umm." Began Naruto. "When I woke up and everything, Harry was gone."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Sakura again. She raised her fist and was just about to punch him when Neji caught hold of her arm. "He's not finished yet." He said. He turned towards Naruto, who was looking pretty pale then. "R-Right. So I got up and searched practically the whole school until I bumped into Neji here. I told him what happened so we decided to split up. Then not long after, I found Harry at a field. I contacted Neji and he came right away. Tsunade baa-chan was right, they really do have flying brooms here." He commented. "But anyway apparently, they were having practice of this sport called Quidwitch. We watched him for a while then we decided to come and meet you guys until one of the flying balls they had nearly hit us and we nearly fell."

"They spotted us of course, and they decided for us to be their target." Neji finished. "We could've died." Naruto remarked.

"Wow." Sakura said in awe. "Are you guys all right?" Hinata asked. "Yes we're fine." Neji assured her. "But lets get back to business." He then asked her. "Hinata, you have your radio with you right?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're going to keep it on so we can hear the conversation."

"I will be going with you just in case he does something." Sakura said. But Naruto objected. "No I will."

"No Naruto, we can't have that." Neji said. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because I will be going."

"What?" Asked Sakura. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because they won't allow hoods be worn here remember." They were told that when they arrived at Hogwarts at the feast. "Oh yeah." Said Sakura. "But wait why can't I go?!"

"Because you're the only at this school with pink hair, Sakura." Said Naruto. Sakura blushed. "Oh, yeah I forgot. It's not normal here."

"So that's why I'll be going." Neji continued. "Naruto, you and Sakura will be able to hear what's going on so be alert. I will let you guys know his moves." He turned to Hinata. "If he tries to do something to you, just say something that will alert us like 'I don't think you should be doing stuff like that.' and I'll come your way to break it up. Sakura and Naruto will come in as well." He looked at them all. "Do you guys get the plan?" They nodded. "We're counting on you Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed and said yes. "Great. It's almost time now." Said Naruto. "Lets get going." They all left.

Hinata was in the library sitting down, looking at her potions book. Neji was positioned two tables behind her with his back towards her. Sakura and Naruto were on the other side of the library. Hinata was studying the potions book, when all of a sudden someone pulls up a chair next to hers. It was Malfoy. "Hey Hinato." He greeted."

Um, it's Hinata."

"Sorry." He said as he smiled. He looked at the book in front of her. "You're actually studying this?" He asked picking up the book. "What the hell you're not even a witch." He said. "Um, that maybe so, but…it doesn't hurt but to look right?" She asked, forcing herself to smile. Immediately she knew not to do that. Malfoy got closer to her and their faces were inches apart. "Really, I don't really like trying. I'm more of a, 'do it and get it over with' kind of person." Naruto clenched his teeth when he heard this and managed a grr. "Hold it in Naruto." Sakura said to him. They were a section away from Hinata and Malfoy. Malfoy was getting even closer to Hinata. He put his left arm around her grabbing hold of her breast while his right arm was going under her jacket. "Uh." She jerked. "I don't think you should be doing this." Just when Neji was taking off the Hogwarts robe and was heading towards Hinata, Harry came. "Hey Malfoy." He said with a smile. "I never expected to see you in a library." Malfoy sneered at him. But Harry just smiled and looked over towards Hinata. "Oh hi Hinata. I didn't see you there." "Neji what's going on?" Asked Sakura. "We hear Harry." "Yeah, right when I got up, Harry came." Neji said sitting back down.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto. He's not doing anything."

"Yet."

"So what are you two doing?" Harry asked. He pulled out a chair that was on the other side of Hinata and set it between her and Malfoy. "Nothing that concerns you Potter." Malfoy managed to say between his teeth. "Really now, I'm sure it concerns me." Harry said as he put his left hand on Hinata's butt and was going into her pants. Hinata jerked up. "Uh, you shouldn't be doing that Harry." She said nervously. Harry put his right arm around Hinata, under her busts. Pulling her closer. "Wow," He said. "How big are they?" Harry was going up Hinata's jacket from the back with his left hand, when Neji came. "Hey Hinata, I didn't see you here." Harry was surprised to see Neji there so he immediately let go of Hinata and got out of her pants. Sakura and Naruto saw it too when they came in. Naruto got so red with fury that right when he was about to explode, Hinata grabbed her book and head towards Naruto. "Naruto you look really red. Are you sick? Do you nned to go see a doctor?" She said. Hoping to suppress his anger. It worked. "Oh, no I'm fine." He said. Neji stared at Harry and Malfoy hard. They looked down, not seeming to be able to look up to him. When Naruto, Sakura and Hinata left, Neji got into the chair Hinata was sitting in. "I'm going to be very clear with this." He said. "Don't you guys dare come near my cousin ever again, understood?" They gulped and didn't say anything, only nodded. "This is only a warning you two." Neji got up and left. "Thanks a lot Potter. I had her in the palm of my hands until you show up." Malfoy said. "Well she didn't look too thrilled when you were about to kiss her." Said Harry. "Really now? 'Cuz she sure didn't seem to be thrilled to see you either." They were silent. Then Harry said with a heavy sign. "Well we lost the contest." "Sure did Potter. Sure did." They left the library heads hanged low.


	5. They Meet Him

**Chapter 5: They Meet Him**

"Take this!" Yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto. There was a puff of smoke and Naruto was gone. _Again? _Sakura thought. "NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND YOUR SHADOW CLONES?" She exclaimed. Neji then came to kick her but Sakura managed to dodge it just in time. "Damn." She said under her breath. She threw some shuriken as she dodged his kick. Neji twirled around and a blue dome surrounded him. Hinata came and was about to attack Neji but then Naruto showed up with a fist pulled back about to punch her, but Neji was about to attack Naruto from behind with a gentle fist. "What the." Naruto turned around and barley missed the attack. _That was close._ Thought Hinata. Just then she heard a "hiya" and turned around. Sakura was coming in with a kick. Hinata dodged it and punched Sakura in the kisser. "Not bad." Sakura commented. She got up and ran to Hinata.

Meanwhile Neji and Naruto were fighting each other. Naruto used his shadow clone and Neji kept hitting one after the other. Each disappearing in a puff of smoke and Naruto stays behind with the rest of his clones. By now, the stands were filling up of the Hogwart's Quiddwich arena. As the Naruto's kept coming, Neji kept destroying them. A few of them tried to jump him but Neji spinned around at an amazing speed and the clones disappeared in the puff of smoke. The people in the stands were in awe. "Wow! How did he do that?" Said one kid. "They're amazing!" A girl exclaimed. "How are there so many of that blond haired kid?" Another girl asked. Finally all the shadow clones disappeared and there was only one left. "So, you're the real Naruto huh?" Neji said. Naruto cursed under his breath and went after Neji. Neji pierced his side. Naruto went down on one knee. Right when Neji was about to finish him off, Naruto smirked then disappeared and the real Naruto came up behind him and punched Neji from above on his neck. The crowd were shocked and in awe. "After all this time, Naruto." Neji said beat. "You still got me." Panting, Naruto replied, "Yeah. You're still as good as ever." Naruto turned to Sakura and Hinata. "They're still going at it." He said. Neji got up and looked. Hinata was using the gentle fist and Sakura was dodging them. This had been going on constantly.

_This fight is getting nowhere. _Sakura thought. _I'm not getting anywhere. _ Thought Hinata. When Sakura landed on her feet, Hinata trip her and Sakura fell. _Got her. _She was about to finish her off but then she second that thought. _No wait._ She jumped out of the way just in time for Sakura's fist. Her fist hit the ground and the entire area was destroyed. "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed a boy. The audience now grew bigger. The whole arena was filled up now with people chatter, and some cheering. "Did you see that?" Asked a boy. "More like I felt that." Another boy replied. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine saw the whole thing. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _I'm glad I chose Hinata and not that girl. _He thought. "That girl is mental!" Ron exclaimed. "She's so strong." Said Hermoine. "You can say that again." Ron said still in awe. They continued watching the fight as Hinata's arms were moving at a speed that the naked eye could not make out, while Sakura was throwing some kunai's at her. _Hinata is pretty amazing. _Harry thought blushing. "I still got dibs on her Potter." Said a voice that came from behind. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron turned around and there standing all proud, was Malfoy and his two stooges, Crabe and Goyle. "Malfoy." Harry said in disgust. "What do you want?" Ron asked. "I just came to see what the big fuss was about." Malfoy answered. "Hinata is something isn't she Potter?" He asked Harry as he walked towards them. "Yeah she is." Harry said as he turned to the fight. Hinata was dodging Sakura's punches and kicks. "How can she fight a girl so strong?" Crabe questioned. "Don't ever question her!" Malfoy exclaimed. Crabe shut up immediately.

Hinata was still dodging Sakura whose punch barely got her. _That was close. _She thought. _Damn, I thought I had her. _Thought Sakura. There was a cut on Hinata's cheek and a bruise on Sakura's arm. When Hinata landed, she lost her balance. _NOW! _Sakura thought. She brought up her left leg and was landing a final blow on Hinata. The crowd gasped. Some of them even closed their eyes. "I can't look." Hermoine said turning away and covering her eyes. _Hinata! _Harry thought. Naruto and Neji were even shocked. Sakura smirked but then it faded as Hinata got up and used her gentle fist hitting Sakura in the stomach. "OOF!" She landed on the ground with a thud and blood coming out of her mouth. "AH!" Hinata said. She ran towards Sakura. Neji and Naruto rushed towards them. The crowed was whispering. Someone yelled something. "Oi! Sakura-Chan! Are you alright?" Naruto called out. "Yeah I'll be all right Naruto." Sakura replied. "I-I- I'M SO SORRY!" Hinata exclaimed as she bowed to Sakura. "It's ok really." Sakura said with a smile. Just then the nurse came. "What happened?" She asked. She looked at Sakura who was still coughing up some blood. "Oh my." She gasped. "Here let me help you dear." "No, it's ok really." Sakura said again. "I'll just heal myself." The audience whispered to each other again. "Can she really heal herself?" Hermoine asked. "I don't know." Harry said. "How can she heal herself? She doesn't even have a wand." Malfoy said. "We're about to find out, now shut up." Ron said annoyed. They watched to see what would happen next. The crowd went silent. Sakura put her hand over her stomach. There was a faint green glow and everyone gasped. "The glow is coming from her hand!" A girl exclaimed. "Amazing." Harry said in awe. The glow went away and Sakura got up. "I'm alright now Professor." She said with a smile. The nurse was amazed. She was completely speechless. When she finally snapped out of her daze she said, "Very well, I'll just, take my leave now." And left.

"I'm really sorry Sakura." Hinata apologized again as they walked through the hallways later on that day. Hinata had a sad expression on her face. "It's ok Hinata, I'm fine really. So there's nothing to worry about." Sakura said. "Quite a show you put on Hinata." Said a voice coming from behind. "Shoot! Spoke too soon." Sakura said. They turned around and there Harry stood. "Sorry about what happened at the library the other day." He apologized. "Whatever!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sexually harassing a girl is wrong!" She said in a fierce voice. "S-Sakura." Hinata stammered. "I-It's ok, really." She looked over to Harry. "What you did was wrong but, please don't ever do that again, ok?" She asked. "You have my word Hinata." Harry promised. "I came to see if you guys were ok. You really took in a beat Sakura." "Yeah but I'm ok so it's nothing to get all worked up about." Sakura said while glaring at Harry. "Well if it's not too much to ask," He walked up towards Hinata. "Hinata do you, want to go on a date with me?" _THIS MOTHER F***ER!!_ Sakura thought. "THERE IS NO WAY HINATA WILL EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sakura exploded. "COME ON HINATA!" She grabbed Hinata's arm and stormed off. Harry clenched his fist and ran after them. "Fine, I'll take her by force then." He said as he grabbed Hinata by the waist. He pulled her away and ran with her in his right arm. Sakura ran after him and when he turned the corner he got out this invisibility cloak and put a knock out spell on Hinata. When Sakura then reached the corner, they were gone. "What the-!" She looked around. No one. "Damn!" She said under her breath as she punched the wall. Luckily she didn't break the wall or didn't go a bit lower; otherwise, Harry would've been a dead man. _That was too close for comfort. _He thought. He walked a little bit farther and went to a wall that opened automatically. Inside was a bed with heart shaped pillows and the room was lit with candles. Hinata was still knocked out. _Great! _He smiled and put Hinata on a bed. He slowly undressed her, starting from her top, then right about when he got to her pants, the door opened and Sakura and Naruto came in. "Wow." Said Sakura. "All I thought was that he took her into a love room of someplace and this comes up." Then she saw Harry and what he did. "YOU JACKASS!" Sakura exclaimed and punched Harry in the kisser. Sending him flying to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Her fist was red and steaming from the punch. "Nothing I swear!" Harry replied. "NOTHING MY ASS!!" Naruto stepped up. "YOU WERE FIXING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HINATA!!! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto yelled as he stepped towards Harry. Sakura dressed Hinata, who was still unconscious, grabbed her and left. "WHAT CAUSED YOU TO STOOP UP TO SOMETHING THIS LOW!" Naruto continued. He grabbed Harry's shirt and lifted him off the ground and pushed him to the wall. "YOU BETTER BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT! A DISGRACE TO GRYFFENDOR, THIS SCHOOL, DUMBLEDOR…and your parents." Harry broke down crying when Neji came in seconds later. "No one should be doing stuff like that." Naruto turned around. "Neji." "You should feel ashamed to do something so idiotic and juvenile. Naruto is right, you are a good for nothing pervert and a disgrace to this school and its teachers, students, and your parents. I'm sure they are very, very disappointed in you Harry. This is something unexpected of you." "Neji." Naruto said again. "Don't you this-"

"Shut up Naruto." Neji interrupted. "I'm almost done here. Go to Hinata, she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Naruto just stared at him, then nodded and looked at Harry, who was slouching on the floor. "You should be grateful." He said, and left. Neji looked back at Harry. "You have no right to call yourself a wizard right now. You have no one to blame and you have no right to carry that mark on your forehead. I'm going to let you off the hook for now Harry. But don't try this again. Or else you won't live to see the next day." He turned around. "And don't let me see your face again until you apologize." "…I-I-I'm sorry." Harry stuttered. He was weeping at this point. "I- I didn't mean to-" "Don't apologize to me!" Neji exclaimed. "Apologize to her!" Then he walked away without a second glance, leaving Harry in the dark room alone, weeping. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating. "I'm sorry." Eventually he fell asleep. _Harry Potter. _Came a hissing voice. _You will never be sorry. _It said. _Come with me, and you'll never have to be sorry again. _A hysterical laughter came. _All you have to do is for me to take control of you. _A figure came out of the shadows. Harry looked up. A pale skinned man, with a long black robe, with no nose and was bald emerged from the shadows. Another pale skinned man, with long hair, earrings, bandages wrapped around on each of his legs, and sandals accompanied him. Behind him were two guys. One had silver hair up in a ponytail, and wore glasses. The other had spiky black hair and emotionless eyes, wearing a similar outfit to the second pale looking guy. _"Harry Potter." _Said the guy in the long robe._ Finally you're alone. I never thought that they would leave. Quite a lover boy now aren't you." _ "Shut up Voldemort!" Exclaimed Harry._"__**A bit feisty isn't he." **_Said the longhaired guy. _"Yes my cousin. Which is why he is a fine boy."_ Replied Voldemort. _"Let me introduce you to my cousin, Orochimaru." _"Orochimaru?" Harry repeated. _**"It's a pleasure to meet you." **_Said Orochimaru with a twisted grin. _**"This one behind me is Kabuto." **_Pointing to the silver haired guy. Kabuto smiled and nodded _**"And this? Is Sasuke." **_Harry just looked at Sasuke with his spiked up hair and an expressionless face along with expressionless eyes. Sasuke just stared at him with those eyes. _What are those eyes of his? _He thought. _They're red, and they have three pupils. __**"I see. He's naïve. Almost like Sasuke was." **_Orochimaru said. Sasuke didn't say a word neither did he blink. Harry pulled out his wand, his hand shaking tremendously. _**"How pathetic. He's trembling." **_Harry let out a scream. The mark on his forehead was burning. "Lord Orochimaru, what's happening to him?" Kabuto asked. _"That mark is the only thing that kept me from killing him." _Said Lord Voldemort. Then he smirked and said, _"Soon that'll all change_. _Soon he shall be in my hands."_ He walked up towards Harry, who was still screaming furiously until something almost hit him. Kabuto caught it right away. It was a kunai. "You guys." He said. "That's right!" Said Naruto. Just then an explosion, there was an explosive tag on the kunai. When the smoke cleared, Harry was gone and so was Naruto. _"Damn, they've gotten away." _Said Lord Voldemort. Then he smirked and said. "_This isn't over yet." _

"Thanks for saving me Naruto." Said Harry while they were heading back to their dorms. "How did you know they were coming?" "We ninjas have to know when there is a presence around by detecting that persons' chakra. In this case, an evil presence." Explained Sakura who joined Naruto, along with Neji and Hinata. "Chakra?" "Don't get her to explain it." Begged Naruto. "You're going to be alright now Harry." Neji assured him. "I'm just glad we made it in time." Said Hinata. "Who were those guys that was with Voldemort?" Harry asked. Everyone stopped and looked at the ground. They couldn't look into Harry's eyes, nor could they think about their former member and friend Sasuke. "The long haired snake guy was Orochimaru, and the silver haired one was Kabuto." Said Naruto. "Who was that guy with the spiky hair then?" Tears started to come down off of Sakura's face and she slumped down to her knees. She whispered his name over and over again too low for Harry to hear. "What was his name?" He asked again. "His name was Sasuke." Said Naruto. "Orochimaru told Sasuke that he would give him power in exchange for his body, and he went with him. We haven't seen each other in two and a half years now." The air grew heavier and the only sound was the sound of Sakura's sobbing. "BUT WE'RE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stopped sobbing and they all left. As they left, Harry thought to himself. _I've never seen Sakura cry. This must be serious…and dangerous._


	6. New Teachers

**Chapter 6: New Teachers**

The next day Hinata and Naruto went to their potions class like it was any other day. They sat next Harry, Hermoine, and Ron and while everyone was talking, Professor Dumbledore came in. "Ahem. I have an announcement to make." He said. The room grew quiet and they just stared at Dumbledore's ensemble. He was wearing a net shirt with a black v-neck suit and a samurai looking helmet. "What is he wearing?" Asked Hermione. "It looks hideous." "Like you have a fashion sense." Harry whispered back. "Professor Snape will not be coming this week for he has gone on a vacation in Australia." Said Dumbledore. "Your new teacher is not from around here so please make him and his assistant feel welcomed." He left the room and everyone started to talk again. They asked each other who their teacher will be and what will they be like. The door opened and everyone became silent. Two guys wearing a black cloak, with red clouds, and a straw hat came in and none of them said a word. Once they reached the front of the class and faced their students, the tall one greeted them. "Hello mmm. My name is Deidara. But please call me Deidara-Sama mmm."

"And I am Sasori," Said the hunchback one with a tail. "We will be teaching you poisons- ."

"And perhaps explosives mmm."

"Don't interrupt me Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara just smirked. Sasori walked behind the desk and told the class to open up their books about poison potions. "The poison I'm going to share with you is something I have made myself. It is very deadly and very effective." Just then the doors opened and Sakura came storming in. "And I will teach you how to cure it." She said. "Why are you here?" Asked Sasori.

"I saw you and partner come in, so I decided to ask the headmaster to help with your, poisons if I'm not mistaking from our previous battle. Sasori…"

"Fine then, just don't interrupt me. This page has the requirements to make this." After he finished with his lecture, a kid asked if he was wearing a mask. "That is none of you business." He answered. "Oh come on." Said another kid. "We just wanna see what you really look like."

"You don't need to see what I look like, class dismissed." The bell rang and everyone left. "Kids these days." Sasori said under his breath. He took off his armor and out came a handsome red-headed kid that looked not a day younger than 14. "They have no respect." _I wonder if he would've been cuter than Sasuke. _ Thought Sakura. _No I only love Sasuke, but at least Sasori is cuter than Gaara." _She blushed. "I bet you she's thinking about Gaara." Whispered Naruto to Hinata.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"EVERYONE LOVES GAARA NOW THAT HE'S KAZEKAGE!!!!"

"Naruto-kun please lower your voice."

Off somewhere in the land of the sand, Gaara was signing papers when he sneezed. "Hey bro, I never knew that you sneeze?" asked Kankuro walking in. "Yeah you asshole I do." Gaara answered.

"Maybe some hot chick is talking about you."

"F**k off."

Naruto stormed out of the room with Hinata and Sakura to find Malfoy at the front door after class. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Missing someone?" Malfoy said with a snarl.

"What?" All of a sudden Neji came running towards them. "I'm talking about Harry. He's gone." Said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Asked Neji in a stern voice.

"Oh you can trust me when it comes to Harry."

"Psh, we can never trust you!" Naruto yelled, "After all the bullshit you did with Hinata." At that Hinata blushed. "Hey it was Harry that started that bloody mess!" "You kids need to learn when to not yell in front of classrooms." They all turned to see Sasori slugging out of the classroom. He had put his armor back on. "Kids these days." He said under his breath. "S-Sasori-san." Stammered Sakura then blushed. _SO SHE LIKES SASORI?! _ Thought Naruto. _ISN'T HE LIKE, 30?!_

_Oh man and I was just thinking about him being cuter than Gaara too. _Sakura thought. "What are you kids talking about mmm." Deidara said as he came out of the class. "Shouldn't you kids be going to your next class? That is where Harry is mmm."

"H-how would you know?" Malfoy stammered.

"Please, I've lived long enough to see your kind over and over again." Sasori said. "It's no surprise that you were planning on trapping them."

"What could you possibly know?" Malfoy was getting annoyed at this point.  
"I know that you are up to no good." Sasori said staring straight dead at him. Malfoy more annoyed than ever, stormed off. "Kids these days." Said Sasori. He turned to Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto "You guys." He said. They all stood up straight. "Get to class." Then he and Deidara walked back inside the class. "Was he just defending us just now?" Asked Sakura. "I think he was." Replied Naruto. Then they all left to their classes. Neji who had Harry in his next class, found Harry sitting with Hermoine and Ron laughing.


	7. HeWhoMustNotBeNamed

**Chapter 7: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

It's been two months since their encounter with Lord Voldemort, and he hasn't showed since that time. The four ninjas still keep in touch and tell Tsunade-sama any updated information. Tsunade-sama, back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, still had some paperwork that she tries to avoid and drinks sake whenever Shizune isn't around. She still gives out hard, tiresome missions to the jounins, and now she's preparing arrangements for the chunin exams. She signs. "Another year for the chunin exams." She stands up and walks up to the window and looks outside to the afternoon blue skies, white clouds, and the whole village below. "This year is going to be different, that I'm sure of." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opens and Jiraiya comes in. "Hey Tsunade!" he greets. "Shouldn't you be doing paperwork and not staring out into the village?" He asked. Tsunade didn't turn around, but only said, "Being Hokage is annoying, and it gets bothersome."

"Especially if they haven't returned yet from Hogwarts."

"Everyone knows that their on a mission, though they don't know it's a mission to a school of witchcraft, sorcerers, and ghost."

"Remember when we first arrived at that school?" Jiraiya said leaning up against the door. Tsunade smiled. "Yes I remember. You kept making a fuss with that Lucien kid."

"Brat. He was a brat."

"He has a son now."

"Seriously? That bratty little kid has a son now?"

"Well he's no longer little of course, but Naruto and the others have encountered him many, many times."

"Is he a Slytherin too like his father?"

"Yes he is. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I bet you he's a stuck up, lying, cheating, little brat like his father was, or is."

"Yeah, he is. He's taken an interest in Hinata from what I've got from their reports." She went to her desk and picked up the one they had sent right after the incident in the library. She handed it to Jiraiya who started chuckling while reading. "This happened to you too." He said. "Did this Malfoy grab her breast just like Lucien did you?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said in an annoyed voice walking back to the window. "But apparently Harry joined in awhile later."

"Well that's new. Harry's father was really faithful to his girlfriend at the time." He put the letter on her desk. "How are the chunin exam preparations coming along?" He asked.

"They've been going alright. Gaara will be attending the exams, he sent a message just this morning."

"How's he liking the Kazekage position?"

"Alright." She chuckled. "He tends to have a hard time every now and then." She signed.

"That Voldemort guy is still out there isn't he?" Jiraiya asked with a grim expression. Tsunade didn't say a word. Only looked down at the village her grandfather created. Then she said, "Kids change. He out of all people changed too much, more than he needed to be. And it wasn't a very good one at all."

"You must've been shocked how much he changed. I can tell by your expression."

"Yes."

"Just like Orochimaru." Jiraiya grew cold, and Tsunade was trembling. "Those are cousins for you." She said. Jiraiya went up to her and held her chin in his hand. Tsunade then punched him. "Try that again and it'll be your last." She said. Jiraiya laughed. "Still the same as ever! That part will never change. Your strength, determination, and your heart, I admire that."

"You forgot about my looks."

"Still an old hag." Jiraiya smiled as he got another hit in the head from Tsunade. "What have you come here for?" She asked. Jiraiya's smile faded. "It's about Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from my sources."

"What happened?" She asked sitting back down. "Is this about Harry?"

"Yes, and this time, it's crucial. They said that there is a prophecy as you may have heard, but this is different from just being the chosen one." He cleared his throat. "Apparently Voldemort is not alone. Along with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, Voldemort has more back up."

"How many more?"

"So far only four, and that's just those that have heard. They say that there's more. How much they don't know. More powerful than Dumbledor some say, others agree, some don't." Jiraiya, who was still on the floor, stood up and walked towards Tsunade's desk. "And that's what worries me. Dumbledor is pretty freakin powerful. That I know firsthand of course, but I doubt it; yet I still have my doubts either way."

"How does this relate to Harry?"

"They need to trap him. To lure him, if not kill him, but that's just for what people say might happen if he's not careful. They don't know what he wants with Harry, but all they know is that Harry is great danger, and I don't know if Naruto is strong enough to defeat Orochimaru. Surely they're smart enough not to get involved in magic but that doesn't mean Naruto himself will." There was silence. Tsunade was pondering whether or not that she should have them return or let them continue. Then she thought of Dan, her dead lover, and Nabiki, her beloved little brother, how they wouldn't give up. Then she thought of Naruto. "I'll continue to let them stay for more information." She said with her back towards Jiraiya. "Thanks for reporting. If that's it then you may leave now."

"Will you be alright?" Jiraiya asked heading towards the door. "Not with these damn papers. Go get me some sake while you're out." She ordered. Jiraiya laughed. "Same as ever." He said closing the door.


End file.
